


in five years time

by odetojoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just 1.4k of kagehina being cheesy on a sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoy/pseuds/odetojoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked a fifteen year old Kageyama Tobio where he sees himself in thirteen years, he would've probably shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of „not dead, hopefully.“</p><p>And if you had told him he'd be living with Hinata Shouyou, The Hinata Shouyou, sharing an apartment and a bed and breath and even many, many kisses. Well. There's a ninety five percent chance he would've punched you in the face and ran away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in five years time

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever mentioned how in love i am with an idea of teachers!kagehina

If you had asked a fifteen year old Kageyama Tobio where he sees himself in thirteen years, he would've probably shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of „not dead, hopefully.“ For someone who was so talented so young, he sure as hell didn't have a very good, or ambitious, imagination, If you told him his dreams wouldn't be the same anymore, he would have probably scoffed and turned away, not wanting to listen to any more nonsense. 

And if you had told him he'd be living with Hinata Shouyou,  _ the _ Hinata Shouyou, sharing an apartment and a bed and breath and even many, many kisses. Well. There's a ninety five percent chance he would've punched you in the face and ran away.

But things are the way they are. Dreams change and sometimes you realize you're in love a few years later than it was absolutely necessary. (It's a good thing they even realized it was love, he thinks.)

Falling in love was simple, he supposes. Coming to terms with that was not an easy feat, by any means.

They rebuilt what they thought was lost, met each other all over again and created something more precious than they ever thought they could. It was unexpected, to say at least, but while the usual brand of unexpected that followed Kageyama through life was absolutely unwanted and slightly unnerving, this one was welcomed with open, somewhat fumbling arms.

Kageyama opens his eyes and takes a second to register where he is, to clear his mind from a dream he no longer remembers what it even was. There is light in his eyes from the windows – blinds open, which means  Hinata is already up and running. He briefly remembers it's a Sunday as he looks at the empty space his boyfriend usually occupies, which means he  _ deserves _ to lay in his bed as long as he wants to and not get woken up by sun shining straight into him because  _ someone _ decided to open the blinds.

He takes a deep breath and stretches his limbs across the bed, feels fresh smell of grass, as if the room has already been aired, and tentatively sits himself up. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly and rubbing his back. Only then, the smell from the kitchen hits his senses; he groggily pulls himself up and walks out the bedroom, closes door softly behind.

As he walks further towards the kitchen, the smell gets stronger, as well as the faint sound of humming of a pop song on the radio. From their living room, he can see Hinata as well, the outline of his back in Kageyama's too big shirt reaching his mid-thigh, the messy mop of orange that sticks in every direction possible to human kind. He moves around the kitchen elegantly, mouths the words of the song, grabbing tools and ingredients on his way. 

Kageyama walks up to him and Hinata spots him, face breaking into a grin. His hair catches the morning light and Kageyama is entranced by how much it looks like it's not from this world. He could never get tired of this, he muses to himself in the middle of the kitchen, Hinata with his nose scrunched up in that adorable way, on a Sunday morning.

„Good morning,“ Hinata sing-songs, and leans across the kitchen counter to give him a peck on the lips, morning breath and all. 

„Mornin',“ he somewhat grunts, which has Hinata smiling so fondly.

„Sleep well?“ he asks, going back to his cooking. Kageyama hums a noise of confirmation, peeking behind the other man's back.

„Pancakes?“

„Mhm,“ Hinata hums. „Go grab the chocolate syrup.“

„I'm gonna get the strawberry jam,“ he mumbles, but walks to the fridge nonetheless. „Normal pancakes?“ he asks as he puts the water on for coffee.

They call 'normal' pancakes crepes, a habit they picked up on when they just got together a few years back, on a similar morning like today, when Hinata woke up and saw Kageyama making american pancakes in the kitchen.

„ _ Ooh, those are not normal pancakes! _ “ he exclaimed in that overly-excited way of his, which still reminded Kageyama so much of high school.

Kageyama couldn't help the snort escaping his lips. „ _ You've never had american pancakes before _ ?“

Hinata shook his head. „ _ My mom only ever knew how to make the thin ones, so I've never learned how to make them _ .“

They spent that morning teaching Hinata how to make classical american pancakes, in between kisses and laughs and oh so good quiet that was always so kind for either of them.

Today, just like every other morning they wake up together, Kageyama feels a warm tug at his chest, like he could cry because of how happy he is. It's cheesy and gross, oh well.

„Yeah, go grab milk for my coffee.“

 

They eat breakfast at the table, as Hinata goes through the job applications on his phone because his contract ends soon and he doesn't yet know if it will be renewed.

„Do you think I should apply for high school positions as well?“ he asks through a mouthful of food. It’s kind of stressful, Kageyama guesses, when they don’t know what’s waiting for them soon. As low as the chance of Hinata being unemployed for long is, he can’t help that nagging feeling that hasn’t really been able to leave him for the past month or so. They don’t plan for long shots, they don’t think too much in advance, it’s always been like that; but they’ve still fallen into some kind of comfortable routine, it’s obvious that unemployment falls a bit too far from the said comfort zone. 

Kageyama thinks for a bit. „Well, it's better to have more options, I guess.“

Hinata hums and nods slowly, somewhere deep in thought.

„You do like working with younger kids more, though. So that might be a contra.“

„Yeah, that's true. But still, change could be good! I haven't worked with anyone but grade school kids for a while now.“

Kageyama rolls his eyes. „Trust me, you don't miss high schoolers.“

Hinata laughs and pinches his nose across the table, at which he narrows his eyes. „Come on, don't even pretend you don't like your team, you old grump.“

Kageyama huffs but smiles nonetheless at his boyfriend's words, knows his gaze has turned softer. 

„Ew you're such a sap,“ Hinata mocks and laughs as Kageyama flicks him across the head. 

„Shut up.“

„Don't wanna. You are the one who got all mushy when thinking about his team.“

„I was thinking about you.“

Five years together, have known each other for  _ much _ longer, and Hinata still has the same reaction when Kageyama says things like that – turns completely red and splutters like a teenager confessing to their high school crush. (In a way, Kageyama  _ is _ his high school crush. The biggest one.)

„It's been five years, Sho,“ Kageyama says, fighting laughter and dimples peeking at the corners of his mouth.

„You suck,“ Hinata mumles through through hands, having stuffed his face into them so that he'd hide his blush.

 

They laze around on the couch the entire day; marathon some television show Hinata's been meaning to see for a while, after an argument over if they should clean the apartment today or later this week. Hinata says later, Kageyama says now, but lets it go after Hinata bribes him with a promise of takeout instead of cooking dinner. Hinata doesn’t turn off the radio the entire day, so Kageyama is left with a hum of annoying pop while Hinata showers himself. 

There’s a certain  _ something _ in the air between them on days like those. The air of mutual content, gentleness, almost tranquility with the way they both feel. It’s all slow, tired and tender, but they don’t mind it. In their already busy and kind of hectic lives, all they really need is days like today, where all they have is each other and the gentle hum of the birds chirping on the window. 

When he wakes up, the clock above the television says it's half past eleven in the evening, and he realizes they fell asleep cuddling on the couch. He shakes Hinata awake and the other man swats his hands away, mumbling something about how he's „a goddamn traitor“.

Yes, he's perfectly fine with the way things turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> do you know what's a good idea when you're feeling shitty? write fluffy romance so that you'd feel even more pathetic at the end of it


End file.
